Gulali
by unicorn08
Summary: [COMEBACK] [ONESHOOT] Fluff/School-life. Baekhyun sudah bertahun-tahun menyukai kakak kelasnya, dan kakak kelasnya itu selalu bisa saja muncul dan membuat suatu kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran. "Yakin, kamu nggak pa-pa, dek?" RNR please.


**Bahasa semi-bebas.**

 **Back off kalau nggak suka**

 **Muaaakkhhh**

* * *

 **GULALI**

 _Exam period_ sudah selesai, kini keramaian dan keributan terjadi seluruh penjuru Shin High. Semua murid akhirnya merasakan kebebasan setelah 4 bulan menjalani semester 1. Ditambah sebentar lagi tahun baru dan hari natal. Aura kegembiraan menguar dari semua murid, guru dan juga staff sekolah.

Jam kosong dimana-mana menyebabkan keributan yang luar biasa, terutama di gedung 3, ruang kelas 12. Dikarenakan mereka sudah berstatus senior di sekolah dan sekolah yang juga memanjakan mereka sebelum perjuangan mematikan, mereka menggunakan sekolah sebagai rumah kedua, tempat sirkus, konser, dan _game center_. Ada yang membawa _playstation_ , _sleeping-bag_ , tikar, speaker besar, instrumen-instrumen musik, dan berbagai hal yang harusnya tidak dibawa ke sekolah.

 **Byun Baekhyun** ,

Siswa tahun pertama ini meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat kericuhan gedung 3 yang membuat nyalinya menciut begitu saja. Awalnya cuma ingin _modus_ melewati ruang-ruang kelas 12 untuk melihat si _doi_. Setelah melihat kakak-kakak kelasnya sedang bersenang-senang dan berlarian didepan kelas, _tidak jadi deh_.

"Aish, padahal aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya karena ujian sialan itu!" Baekhyun menggerutu sebal sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju kantin, menemui temannya.

* * *

"Kok kusut, Baek?"

"Huft. Gedung 3 ramai banget, Hun. Aku jadi tidak berani modus."

 **Oh Sehun** ,

Sama-sama siswa tahun pertama dan merupakan satu-satunya sahabat Baekhyun mulai mereka kelas 4 SD. Awalnya Sehun sangat tidak suka melihat Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat _caper_ padanya dan merengek-rengek menjadi sahabatnya. Sehun tahu itu hanya bualan semata karena posisi Sehun adalah **tetangga** _doi_ -nya Baekhyun. Sangat jelas kalau Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya.

Tapi lambat laun, Sehun juga oke-oke saja menerima fakta bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar berakhir menjadi sahabatnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa si mungil itu sangat baik dan menyenangkan(kadang menyebalkan karena terus menanyai tentang _doi_ ). Baekhyun juga sangat pintar, setara lah dengan dirinya. Jadi mereka dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan mudah dan membantu satu sama lain.

" _Modus, modus, modus_. Apa tidak ada hal lain di setiap harimu yang jauh lebih penting dari itu, Byun Baekhyun?" cetus Sehun sambil membolak-balik bukunya, _di kantin kok baca buku_.

Baekhyun cemberut, "Kayaknya nggak ada, Hun. Tapi kamu tahu 'kan kalau _doi_ -ku itu juga sebagai motivasiku buat belajar dan menggapai cita-cita!"

"Ya, soalnya cita-citamu jadi istrinya dia." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan Baekhyun cuma bisa nyengir 5 senti. "Aku kangen baaaanget sama dia, Hun! Hiks~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun, _manja_.

"Kalau kangen tuh diajak omong, diajak kenalan. Percuma kalau ada dia tapi kamu tetap diam saja dan _**memandangi dari jauh**_ , _cemen_ banget, Baek."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Mulut sahabatnya ini memang perlu disumpal kompor, biar dinginnya berkurang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga _sih._

Baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol sejak awal kelas 4 SD. Pada saat itu Chanyeol menduduki kelas 6 SD. Pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang terkenal dikalangan siswa dan siswi, karena tinggi badannya dan kebaikannya terhadap orang lain. Chanyeol-nya itu saaaangat memikat hati. Apalagi saat..

 _"Aku pulang dulu ya, Sonsaengnim!"_

 _"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUNNNN!"_

 _Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakan guru ipa-nya yang menyebalkan itu dan tetap berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sangat sepi dan mulai menggelap. Baekhyun baru saja dihukum karena ia menempelkan permen karet di rambut Joy—teman sekelasnya yang merebut ranking 1 darinya saat ulangan kenaikan kelas—Baekhyun bersikukuh itu bukan kesalahannya padahal jika dilihat itu murni kesalahan Baekhyun._

 _"Aduh, kok gelap sekali ya, hehe.. Masa' aku kembali ke ruangan Lee sonsaengnim? Eh tidak-tidak! Nanti aku dihukum lagi." gerutu Baekhyun sambil berjalan lebih cepat. Baekhyun memandang koridor sekolahnya yang mendadak terlihat seperti lorong Lawang Sewu. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah._

 _"Tarik nafas.. Hembuskan... Tarik nafas..." lirih Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda dengan satu kaki kebelakang, badan condong kedepan dan tangan lurus ke samping kanan belakang._

 _"KAMEN RIDER SPEED OF LIGHT! HAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya nyaring lalu berlari terbirit-birit menuju cahaya diujung koridor, dengan tangan masih lurus kebelakang._

 _Ditengah-tengah kegiatan berlarinya yang membahana, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu._

 _**BUGH!**_

 _Baekhyun langsung tersungkur ke lantai dan meringis kesakitan. "Aduh.. duh.." lirihnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sesuatu yang menabraknya tadi, ia melihat sosok tinggi besar di depannya, sontak ia melebarkan matanya,_

 _"SETAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya dan berusaha menendang-nendang sosok didepannya. "Jangan sentuh aku, setan! Pergi kamu! PERGIIIII!" jeritnya heboh._

 _"H-hei.. aku bukan setan, hei kakiku jangan ditendang!"_

 _Baekhyun mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya, "H-ha?"_

 _"Eh, Dek, kamu Baekhyun, ya?"_

 _"H-ha?" Baekhyun menurunkan telapak tangannya dan memandangi lelaki yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Perasaan tadi nyeremin kok sekarang jadi ganteng gini?_

 _"Hai! Aku Chanyeol kelas 6B"_

 _Chanyeol..._

 _PARK CHANYEOL?! Kakak kelas tertampan sepanjang masa yang menjadi santapan gadis-gadis dikelasnya?!_

 _"K-kak C-chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil berusaha membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Iya, aku Chanyeol! Hehe. Kok belum pulang, dek?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil terus memandangi manusia mungil di depannya itu yang sedang salah tingkah._

 _"H-habis dihukum, Kak. Hehe" jawab Baekhyun garing lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, membuat Baekhyun merinding mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba, kakak kelasnya itu berdiri. Membuat Baekhyun jadi parno sendiri. 'Aduh kalo aku ditinggalin bagaimana nih.'_

 _"Pulang bersama, yuk?"_

 _Park Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangannya pada Byun Baekhyun._

 **PLAK!**

"HEH! APAAN SIH, HUN!" Baekhyun mendelik sebal ke arah teman albinonya yang seenaknya menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"Ngelamun aja terus! Coba lihat arah jam 3!"

Baekhyun mencibir kesal lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Jantungnya langsung terpompa dengan begitu cepat dan matanya seolah berhenti berkedip.\

Disana, Park Chanyeol bersama kedua temannya, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sedang berjalan memasuki kantin dengan tawa riangnya. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol tampak begitu menggoda. Rambutnya kembali diubah menjadi kecoklatan seperti saat SMP tapi masih dengan model rambut yang disisir keatas. Ya Tuhan!

"Nggak usah _mupeng_ juga _kali_ , Baek. Menjijikkan lihatnya." tukas Sehun sambil _menoyor_ kepala Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun hanya melirik Sehun tajam lalu kembali memandangi seniornya yang tingkat _kegantengan_ -nya tidak wajar itu.

Chanyeol dan kedua temannya menduduki meja yang berada disebelah kanan meja Baekhyun. Setelah mengobrol yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sepertinya ingin memesan makanan.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan begitu intens. Di dalam dirinya selalu bertanya-tanya,

" _ **Kapan aku bisa menggapainya?"**_

Entah mungkin karena Baekhyun yang _lebay ngelihatinnya_ atau Chanyeol yang _peka_ , tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Kedua hazel itu bertemu.

Baekhyun terkejut dan merasa pipinya memanas, lalu segera mengalihkan atensinya dan langsung menyesap susu pisang yang berada di depannya.

"HEI! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Asal minum saja, ya! _Bokek_ ya _bokek_ aja tapi jangan meminum susu-ku!" tegur Sehun lantang sambil menarik kotak susunya dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun cemberut sebal, lalu melirik meja sebelah.

Ia bersumpah Chanyeol sedang terkekeh kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

* * *

"Eh-eh, Pak! Jangan ditutup dulu pintunya!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring, beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang sekolanya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sungguh sial. Pertama, ia bangun terlambat. Kedua, ia dipaksa memandikan adiknya, Jesper, terlebih dahulu. Ketiga, ia melupakan kaus kakinya. Keeempat, ia ketinggalan bus dan terpaksa berlari menuju sekolah. Dan sekarang, pintu sekolahnya hampir saja ditutup.

Baekhyun berlari ala _kamen rider's speed of light_ -nya lagi. Dan berakhir selamat dari terkuncinya pintu gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun berhenti di pos satpam dan memegang jantungnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak berlari.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Aku harus lebih sering olahraga, sepertinya." gumamnya pelan.

"Kamu nggak pa-pa?"

"Aku baik kok. Mending kamu masuk kelas saja, aku istirahat sebentar." jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kepada seseorang yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Yakin?"

"Iya, hosh.."

"Tapi kamu kelihatan tidak baik."

"Aduh kamu, _nih! Ngeyel_ banget sih! Emangnya ken—"

Baekhyun _cengo_.

" _ **Yakin, kamu nggak pa-pa, Dek Baekhyun?"**_

* * *

"Kenapa bisa terlambat?"

"Hehe.. ketinggalan bus, Kak."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya gitu, hehe.."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat adek kelasnya ini. Daritadi diajak bicara, pasti _hahehahe_ terus.

Oh iya, mereka berdua berakhir di UKS sekarang. Sebenarnya _sih_ Baekhyun emang baik-baik saja, tapi karena Chanyeol bersikeras merawatnya, akhirnya Baekhyun cuma bisa _nurut_ , deh. Hehehehe, lumayan.

"Tapi udah _kerasa_ baikan, ' _kan_?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mendudukkan diri disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

 _Njedug-njedug-njedug_

Sekiranya itu bunyi yang menggambarkan keadaan jantung Baekhyun sekarang.

"I-iya, Kak Chanyeol. Udah baikan, _kok_."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung meleleh-leleh _jelly gimana gitu_. Tapi jadi sedikit khawatir karena Chanyeol tidak terlihat sehat sekarang.

"Mmm.. Kak?"

"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jadi _salting_ sendiri. Demi Tuhan, cowok yang membalas dengan kata 'hm' itu seksi dan _cute_ disaat bersamaan. Ya, gak?!

"Kakak sakit, ya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya sendiri, _cie nervous_.

"Enggak _kok_. Cuma sedikit pusing aja."

"Kalau kakak capek, disini aja, Kak. Aku yang duduk di kursi, aku ambilkan obat ya, Kak?" ucap Baekhyun hendak turun dari ranjangnya, tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih tangannya, "Jangan. Aku bisa ambil obat sendiri, kamu tidur aja, Baekhyun. Sebentar." tegasnya mendorong pundak Baekhyun agar ia berbaring lagi. Lalu berjalan menghilang dibalik tirai UKS.

 _Gimana mau move on, kalau kayak gini? Asdfghjkl_

Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah yang sangat sayu. Baekhyun benar-benar nggak tega lihatnya. "Kak Chanyeol, tidur aja ya, Kak. A-aku keluar, deh." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya intens,

"Kita tidur bersama saja."

Baekhyun mendelik,

 _ **WHAT DE HELL BRUH? EDAN YA, ANDA?**_

"H-ha?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Reaksimu masih sama _kayak_ dulu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berpikir keras. _Kayak dulu?_

"Aku disini, ya." Baekhyun menegang mana kala Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahnya. OMG. _Ini kasur kan kecil, dempet-dempetan kan jadinya. "_ Kakak.. N-nggak kesempitan?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu anjing.

"Enggak, Baek. Kakak tidur, ya?" jawabnya dengan suara serak-serak basah becek _jemek_ gimana gitu. Baekhyun yang masih _zone out_ , hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"S-semoga cepat sembuh, Kak Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil,

 **melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun,**

 **"Iya,** _ **makasih."**_

* * *

Pasca kejadian peluk-pelukan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar menghindari Chanyeol. Bukannya apa, ia masih malu setengah mati mengingat betapa intimnya mereka berdua saat itu dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau-mau aja diajak _sekasur_ sama Park Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun juga sadar, Chanyeol jadi lebih sering memandanginya saat ini. Bukannya _kegeeran_ , tapi Sehun juga bilang begitu.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu berguling kesana-kemari di kasurnya. Mengingat-ngigat semua usaha bodohnya untuk menggapai Chanyeol dulu.

Baekhyun sudah pernah berusaha mencuri pakaian dalam Chanyeol, waktu SMP. Karena di sekolahnya dulu itu diwajibkan untuk mandi setelah pelajaran olahraga. Baekhyun sudah hampir berhasil mengambil _sempak_ Chanyeol dari tas-nya, jika saja temannya yang _sok benar_ itu, memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat _baseball,_ katanya dia sih _Baekhyun sinting_ , padahal ' _kan_ dia cuma berusaha.

"Huufft.." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Ia tidak bisa _galau_ terus.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menyambar pakaian hangatnya.

* * *

"Hmm.. jadi _pengen_ makanan yang manis-manis. Apa ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap dagu-nya, berpikir.

 _ **SAVIOR'S SWEETS**_

Sebuah toko kecil yang ramai dengan anak-anak TK itupun menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ia tersenyum senang lalu berlari kecil ke arah toko permen yang menggiurkan itu.

"WOAH!" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan, melihat toko itu berisikan permen-permen dan gulali yang terlihat sangat imut dan menggoda. _Cem bocah aja, hehe._

Baekhyun berlari kecil, mengambil antrian di tempat pemesanan. Sambil menunggu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Baekhyun suka _gemes_ sendiri melihat anak-anak kecil itu berlarian melihat permen.

"Selamat siang, _welcome to Savior's Sweets_."

"Ah, iya, Mas. Aku mau pesan gulali."

"Pesan diri sendiri ya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang awalnya sedang membaca menu sontak mengadahkan kepalanya dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _ **WHAT DE HELL BRUH? EDAN YA, ANDA?**_

Dibelakang meja kasir itu, berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang menggunakan baju seragam toko yang berwarna pink dan memakai topi _sailor_ yang begitu lucu. Tapi karena badannya yang kekar, kesan seksi masih ada di dalamnya.

"H-ha?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jadi pesan yang mana?"

"O-oh.." Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya, lalu menunjuk salah satu tulisan yang berada di menu dengan tangan yang bergetar, "Y-yang ini, Kak. _Strawberry Sunshine_."

"Kayak kamu."

"H-ha?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum, lalu memberikan struk pembelian pada Baekhyun. "Ini gratis buat kamu, tunggu sebentar, ya." ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun bergetar hebat lalu mengangguk pelan.

 _'Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan..'_

 _"_ Ini, Baek."

Baekhyun menerima gumpalan seperti kapas berwarna pink cerah itu dengan tangan yang begetar. "I-iya.. _makasih_ , Kak Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama, Byun Baekhyun. Dimakan pelan-pelan, ya. _Have a nice day!_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar toko itu. Dengan Chanyeol yang masih memandang punggung kecilnya.

* * *

"HUAAA!KAK CHANYEOL GANTENG BANGET! MANA PAKAI SENYUM-SENYUM GULA GIMANA GITU! PANTESAN DIA MANIS TERNYATA KERJA DI TOKO PERMEN SIH!" teriak Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sekarang berada di sebuah taman, tapi karena dasarnya Baekhyun yang nggak tahu malu, ia masih _pede_ saja teriak-teriak. Padahal, orang-orang sudah menatapnya heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat gulali yang berada ditangannya, _rejeki nomplok_. Udah gratis, dari si _doi_ , lagi. Uhuy!

Baekhyun-pun mulai memakan gulali itu dengan muka berseri-seri. _Mesam-mesem_ nggak jelas.

Setengah dari gulali itu termakan. Baekhyun masih melanjutkan acara makan bahagianya. Baru saja menguyah lagi, Baekhyun merasakan ada yang ganjal dalam mulutnya, langsung memuntahkan gulali itu.

Baekhyun _mendelik_ saat melihat ada gulungan kertas di gulali yang ia muntahkan tadi. _Ew_.

Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun membukanya.

 _ **Hai, Byun Baekhyun!**_

 _ **Aku Chanyeol!**_

 _ **Kaget, ya?  
**_

 _ **Hihihi, aku seneng deh kalau ini buat kamu kaget. Tujuannya kan emang begitu. Wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Baek, maafin aku ya.**_

 _ **Maafin aku yang selama ini cuma bisa ngebiarin kamu ngelihatin aku dari jauh. Aku sadar, loh. Aku suka kalau kamu perhatiin aku, Baekhyun. Aku ngelakuin ini karena aku punya alasan.**_

 _ **Kamu tahu nggak, kenapa?**_

 _ **Karena aku kakak kelas kamu.**_

 _ **Aku selalu ada di tahun terakhir, kamu di tahun pertama.**_

 _ **Kalau kita pacaran, kita cuma bisa romantis-romantisan disekolah sebentar, Baekhyun. Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang puas.**_

 _ **Aku bakalan kangen kamu terus, terus, dan terus. Apalagi kalau kamu sudah jadi punyaku, hehe. Aku mau kamu bersabar, sampai kita bener-bener bisa berdua terus-terusan. Kalau masih sekolah, kesibukan kita bakalan berbeda, Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Aku mau kamu nunggu,**_

 _ **dan jangan sampai bosan.**_

 _ **Aku mau kamu tetap punya reaksi yang sama setiap aku bilang kata-kata yang ngagetin kamu.**_

 _ **Aku mau kamu tetap jadi Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Strawberry Sunshine-ku.**_

 _ **Adek kelasku yang aku suka.**_

 _ **Yang aku sayang.**_

 _ **Aku cinta kamu, Baek.**_

 _ **Xxx Park Chanyeol xxx**_

 _ **PS. Kamu nggak usah berusaha nyuri sempak aku, Baek. Nanti, kalau sudah besar, kita bisa berbagi sempak kok.**_

"H-HA?"

* * *

END.


End file.
